Recess
by Michael Prower
Summary: "Mmph…mmmm…Ahh" the scene that moment was a sight to behold. Two of the best teachers in school locked in a fierce and passionate lip lock. But as they were about to come up for air their best student came bursting through the roofs door.
1. Chapter 1

Recess by Michael Prower

"Ok children time for recess, make sure you are back before the bell so we can go to the zoo and get there on time."

The teachers command was responded with a mix of chairs scraping the floor and surprised talk of going to the zoo. But as the teacher turned to leave a voice spoke catching the hedgehog off guard.

"Mr. Silver, Um, I need some help" this seemed to visible clam the teacher.

"Yes Miles, what do you need help with?" the young fox turned around and grabbed his math binder 'oh no I'll be here for a while'.

**AFTER MATH**

"Thank you Mr. Silver" the fox boy thanks turning to thank the teacher. But when he looked back at the other desk the hedgehog was gone.

'I need to hurry or Shadow will kill me' the silver hedgehog thought running up the stairs to the roof door. When the he got there he was surprised to see that the black hedgehog had not arrived yet.

"Late." A dark figure called from beside the doorway.

"I'm sorry, a student had trouble with math… and you know how bad I am at math." The silver hedgehog said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Fine" said the hedgehog in the shadows, taking a step into the sun light. The sun cast a long shadow that seemed to look just right for the dark one; his features highlighted in every good a way possible, the silver one was once again reminded of his love for Shadow." Are we going to do what I came here or are we just going to stand here?"

"O-oh right, sorry" silver turned a deep shade of tomato red; Shadow chuckled.

"Are you still afraid of a student coming up and seeing us?" he started to walk towards the silver one.

"A-ah, well I don't know-" the hedgehog was cut off by a warm hand crawl up to caress his soft chest and a warm kiss.

**ON RECESS FIELD **

"HEY SONIC!" the young fox called once he was on the field. Just then a streak of blue flew by him and halted just before hitting him.

"Hiya little buddy, what took you so long; we were all worried that Knuxs got you in trouble" the blue speed demons words were responded with an angry Knuxs and a lightly blushing Tails.

"Nope just some math; Ah!" the fox just realized 'darn Mr. Silver left before I could ask him!'

"Hey I got to go, See you all latter." But before Sonic could react the fox was already running back to the classroom.

**TAILS CLASSROOM**

"Mr. Silver, are you here…?" locked. 'Hey I know he's on the roof; that's his favorite place to be during the time when he's not teaching' the fox started for the roof exit.

**ROOF**

"Mmph…mmmm…Ahh" the scene that moment was a sight to behold. Two of the best teachers in school locked in a fierce and passionate lip lock. But as they were about to come up for air their best student came bursting through the roofs door.

"Mr. Silv-Oh m-my god!" the fox nearly fell down the stairs from the scene of his two teachers making out.

"M-MILES w-wha-what are you doing here?" the teachers quickly got up and composed them self's.

"I-I-I…-"

"You better not tell anyone" the black hedgehog cut of the poor fox.

"O-ok" his voice was small and weak.

"Just to make sure…can we do something to make you keep it to yourself?"

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_


	2. Chapter 2

"U-um…well you see…" the poor fox stumbled on his knelt down "Yes?"Tails looked up at Silver and Shadow with big round eyes "There is this boy I like and…I don't know if he likes me or not, and I don't really know how to ask or even to begin really…." "Is it that Sonic kid that you always seem to hang around with" Silver asked knowing that all along the fox had a HUGE crush on him. Tails could only nod while hiding his fierce blush that would have put Knuckles to shame if he had been there. "Well I don't see why not" The silver one stood up and looked expectantly at darker one. Shadow sighed. "Sure if that's what you really want us to do, I Mean we could do some other things then just play matchmaker…!" Shadow looked at Tails with half lidded eyes.

"SHADOW! We are not going to do that to a poor 13 year old!" Silver said smacking Shadow lightly on the face. Tails just stood there completely oblivious, much too excited to know that the two best teachers were going to help him get the Hedgehog of his Dreams!

"Thanks so much Mr. Silver and !" Just then the bell rang signaling that the all the buses had arrived and everyone should head to the front yard. "Oh no I better get down there. Thanks again" Tails ran and gave them both a bone crushing hug before running back down the stairs.

"You know we never got to finish" Shadow said nipping at the other ones ear. "We don't have time for that! We have to go and meet the kids at the front." "Fine, but first thing after school your mine!" This resulted in a blush from Silver. "Whatever let's just go."

**_FRONT YARD_**

"Ok people let's move quickly so we can get to the zoo early. Your Sitting assignment will be read aloud by Mr. Silver!" The P.E. Teacher then handed Silver the Mic.

"Thank you Mr. Vector. Now when I call your name you are to come to the front and board the bus. I will call your names in pairs. The row behind you will be part of your group so let's all try to get along. Now let's begin" Name after name is called when finally Silver reaches the last two rows of seats. "Miles Prower, Sonic Heda (Hey-da), Knuckles Eakid, and Amy Rose"

"Yay!" screamed the enthusiastic Hedgehog Amy Rose "Now I can be with my darling Sonku!"

"A-Am-Amy c-can't breathe" Sonic choked out.

"Oh…sorry about that…" She finally let go. Sonic decided it best if he sat next to someone who won't choke him to death.

"Hey Tails would you mind if I sat next to you?"

The fox lightly blushed "Oh...um no I don't mind"

"Are you ok you don't seem so good? Here have some water." He gave Tails his water bottle.

"Thanks" He took small long sips so that he could hopefully cover up his fierce blush. 'To think that I'm drinking out of his water bottle… Great I'm becoming a fan girl, just like Amy.'

"Now" Mr. Vector said his loud voice booming out over the speakers "let's all get on to the bus. People in the back get on first!"

**_END CHAPTER 2_**

* * *

**_Me-Sorry this was so short but I wanted to give you guys something sence I gave up on the Winter…Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review!_**

**_Tails- Michael Prower does not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any other people in this story. But Michael Prower does belong to himself. If he did own us I won't have such a freaking high voice and stuff like this would happen! Thank you! J_**


End file.
